The invention relates to a device for driving a multi-phase d.c. motor, the device including a multi-phase inverter for applying drive signals to the windings of the motor in such a manner that said windings are recurrently driven in a given sequence by the drive signals, the drive signals being pulse-width modulation to control the speed of the motor.